Pokemon Rumble U: Toy Pokémon Crisis
by Adam43
Summary: This is a story based on my gameplay on Pokemon Rumble U. When Adam discovers that some Toy Pokémon had fallen into a river, it's up to Adam to lend them a helping hand and save the world from the evil forces of Kyurem. Can he get the Toy Pokémon back? Find out in this fanfiction. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prologue

**What's this? A new facfiction made by me? Am I making fanfics again? Why, yes. I am. I decided to make this. This was inspired by the Wii U game Pokémon Rumble U. Sometime, I will get the game. But for now, here is the prologue to the fanfic. I also have Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity. So here's what I'm going to do; every time a portion of the plot of Gates To Infinity is mentioned (WARNING: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN OR PLAYED GATES TO INFINITY YET) I will add that plot element to a count that you will find every time Gates To Infinity is mentioned. Sorry it's short. So with no further ado, here it is.**

* * *

Man, was I feeling bored. I mean, dammit, all I was doing is sitting here playing New Super Mario Bros U. All I wanted was a new adventure. Something that is a Pokémon adventure on the Wii U. That's what I wanted.

"Is there any Pokémon adventure that I can actually do?!" I yelled. But then, something happened. My Wii U started glowing white. But what's this? There is something on the screen. A Toy Pokémon shop? In a Wii U game?

Glancing to my right, I saw it! The poster that is on the store window. I peered at it, and, to my surprise, I saw that the store was selling the new Toy Pokémon by the names of Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. But why is this possible?

Then, I read a notice on the window. It said, "Toy Pokémon are wind-up toys that are now contained in capsules. When the owner sends one out, he/she opens the capsule and winds up this key called the Wonder Key."

"_Wonder Key?_" I thought. I continued looking at the notice.

"However, there are many Legendary Toy Pokémon that can kick major butt. One must be tough to defeat these. However, the capsules count as Pokéballs. If a capsule is thrown at a weakened Toy Pokémon, it is captured. However, there is also a Legendary Pokémon called Kyurem. It is said that this Toy Pokémon looks for people that like adventure."

"_Hmmm…_ _That can't be that bad. I remember this one Kyurem I met at the Glacier Palace._" I thought. (**Gates To Infinity Count: 1**) "_This_ _Kyurem_…_ he was trying to change fate. He was protecting the Bittercold, an unknown Pokémon that absorbs the bitterness of Pokémon, like those Pokémon in Post Town, and nearly caused the end of the world. Yeah. I remember when I defeated the Bittercold alone. Well, I guess this can mean something completely different…_" (**Gates To Infinity Count: 2**)

Then, all of a sudden…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It happened. The Wii U summoned a portal that I couldn't escape from. As I struggled to get away, it pulled me right in.

Suddenly, I found myself in a different place. But why is there no ground? As I looked down, I realized I was in thin air just above some land. And then, I started to fall from the sky. (**Gates To Infinity Count: 3**)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Whoa! Ahh! Help me! Someone GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Yep. I was falling toward my death. This can't get any worse, can't it? I mean, I was falling with no damn ground, and I was going to die right here. Well, if I survive, that is.

* * *

**And that's the end of the prologue. If I get the game, I'll continue writing. So please review if you want.**


	2. Battling the Legendary Pokémon Keldeo

**Hey, it's me again. I got the game and beat the first area of the game. Okay, so last time, I was falling from the sky. So, will I survive? Or will I die? Find out in this chapter. So, with no further ado, Chapter 2.**

* * *

Blackness… Blackness everywhere. I was not dead. No, I was still alive, just dizzy from the long fall. (**Gates To Infinity Count: 4**) "_Ugh… Oh damn… Everything is spinning… I can't see a damn thing…_" I thought. Yep. I was, indeed, dizzy. I mean, I can't actually see a single thing spinning, but I was referring to my head. It hurt so damn bad.

"_Holy crap. That was a long fall. Everything's stopped spinning. Now where the heck am I?_" came my second thought. And there I was. In the Toy Shop. The poster was still here. I saw this man walking carrying capsules. But then, I noticed this dark-looking capsule glow, and it made the man slip and fall, dropping the capsules, and causing four of them containing a Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig to fall into the river.

"Oh no! What am I going to do?" Then, he noticed me. "You there. Yeah, you. Go get them for me, okay?" said the man.

"I'm on it!" I declared. And so, I started walking on the path the river took the capsules.

"And be careful," warned the man. "Along the way, you will find some Pokémon that have gone bad. You must take them out."

"I'll take any challenge," I replied and set off.

* * *

Following the capsules eventually lead to a grassy spot. A place that is so far away. Then, I saw them. A Toy Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. And they all looked worried.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem," I asked. The four Pokémon, from the looks of their faces, were worried about the Toy Shop. They were imagining that the poster was taken down. They turned to me with sad looks. "Don't worry. I'll help you get back to the Toy Shop," I promised. The four Toy Pokémon looked pleased and hopped on my back. "Alrighty then, let's go kick some butt!" I yelled out.

* * *

Eventually, a poster flew by. I saw that I had to get them to the Toy Shop. Then, I saw it! A Chandelure! "Hey, come with me. I'll take you back to the Toy Shop," I said.

"The… Toy… Shop?" Chandelure replied. Then, he laughed. "It's such a nice place. There's no way I'm going back!"

"Then I'll fight you," I replied. "Bring it!"

"Actually, I don't want to."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"That's right, you don't look ready."

But I clearly saw one of those Chandelure back when I turned into a Snivy. (**Gates To Infinity Count: 5**) Why wasn't this one accepting my challenge?

"But there's gotta be some way you can fight me."

"Hmm… Well, I would battle you, but first you have to do something before you can fight me."

"And what would that be?"

"I sent my minions to cause havoc and told Keldeo that you caused all of this. Hmph! What a stupid fool like him to fall for such lie."

"WHAT?! Then what am **I** to do?"

"Battle Keldeo."

"Are you insane! My Toy Pokémon are Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig! Beating that thing is impossible!"

"Well, if you are prepared enough… Then I'll battle you." But for now, here comes Keldeo."

And then, Keldeo appeared. He looked similar to the Keldeo back at the Glacier Palace. (**Gates To Infinity Count: 6**)

"Who dares to trespass on this territory," Keldeo demanded.

"I'm here to fight you," I challenged. I had no choice. I had to do what Chandelure said.

"If that's a challenge you want… so be it! I'll fight you on your own level! COME ON!" (Street Fighter II Movie reference)

* * *

(Author's Notes: The following will be a reference to Super Street Fighter IV throughout the entire fanfic. The text that I write on the big battles against legendaries or a major battle, if there's any, will have an Ultra Combo. In Super Street Fighter IV, there were two Ultra Combos for each character. So I'll have an Ultra Combo of the two numbers while the legendary Pokémon will have the opposite. Now, on with the story.)

"Pokémon World; Battle Arena," declared the announcer from Super Street Fighter IV.

Adam VS Keldeo

Ultra Combo (Adam): Ultra Combo I: Metsu Hadouken

Ultra Combo (Keldeo): Ultra Combo II: Sword Slasher

"We got two supreme fighters lined up," declared the announcer. "This is going to be one hell of a show!"

* * *

Then, the battle began. "The answer lies... In the heart of Pokémon battling," I said. I picked Snivy, and then was assisted by the rest.

"It's the battle of the century," said the announcer. "**FIGHT!**"

I attacked all of the Toy Pokémon that came at me, even befriending ones. So every time a Pokémon fell over, it was sealed in a capsule. Then, an alarm went off. Crap. I now have to fight Keldeo. Then, Keldeo appeared again.

"All right, it's time for the battle to begin," declared Keldeo.

"What will happen now," asked the announcer. "**FIGHT!**"

I battled Keldeo, and he did not leave a scratch on me. I even managed to stun Keldeo, as Keldeo was dazed with stars around his head. This left him open for any attack.

"_Now's my chance,_" I thought. I hit Keldeo many times, but before I can strike again, Keldeo shook his head clear.

"Argh, so tough for an opponent," said Keldeo. "But here I come!" Then, he yelled out, "SWORD SLASHER!" He hit me a lot with 15 sword slashes, but it looks like it was time for me to unleash an Ultra Combo. I took energy into my hands.

"METSU… HADOUKEN!" I yelled and sent out a fireball, which hit Keldeo and defeated him.

"Ultra Combo Finish!" declared the announcer. "Adam wins!"

* * *

Keldeo got up, and then realized something. "I remember now. We must get back to the Toy Shop," he said. "I'll assist you on your ultimate quest back to the Toy Shop."

"All right then, welcome to the team, Keldeo," I said.

"Oh, and take this with you, Adam," said Keldeo. "It's a Blastoise. As long as you have this Blastoise, it should help you in any battle. In fact, it's needed for one of Chandelure's minions named Charizard. I learned from my mistake. Chandelure lied to me. Now he'll pay for tricking me."

"Okay, now let's get going," I said.

* * *

Our next destination is another location where Charizard is. But damn, how many Fire-Types are there? I was prepared, though, and clobbered every Pokémon with Water-Types. That was when the same alarm went off. "AW COME ON," I yelled. Then, all of a sudden, out of the middle of nowhere, Charizard appeared.

"I see that you defeated every minion," said Charizard. "Now, it's time that you fight me. I'll burn you to a crisp!"

Charizard hit me with everything that he had. He even managed to block the attacks while charging up an attack that sent us all flying.

"How do you think of my charge attack," roared Charizard. "It blocks every attack that you throw at me."

"All right, I think I have some tricks up my sleeve," I said. The rest of the fight was long and hard, but after a long fight, I defeated Charizard. Then, Charizard got up and held out another crystal capsule.

"If I were to be a tough battler, I would have burnt you to a crisp," said Charizard. "But you beat me, so here you go. This Typlosion will help you through your quest."

"Thanks," I said. And so, I continued my quest to the Toy Shop. But there were so many questions; why did Chandelure trick Keldeo into attacking me? Can I get the Pokémon back to the Toy Shop? Only time will tell, but the road will be hard for me, but dammit I can hit harder than them. I just needed many strategies. The adventure I had wanted had officially begun.

* * *

**And there you have it; Chapter 2. When I clear the second area, I'll write the third chapter. Remember, I appreciate your reviews.**


	3. The Toy Pokémon That Fell From The Sky

**Okay, so I cleared the second area using the Toy Pokémon for the last two stages. Why? Because I went to GameStop today to get some Toy Pokémon that I can use in the game. The Toy Pokémon capsules I bought contained a Pikachu, and, by sheer luck, the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo. But that's not all, no, there is MUCH more. The GameStop guy, who explained that the Toy Pokémon that which Pokémon was in the capsule were random, even gave me a third Toy Pokémon capsule with a White Kyurem in it. And I was pleased to obtain White Kyurem. The GameStop guy said that the Black Kyurem and White Kyurem figures were pre-order bonuses, but since nobody pre-ordered the game, GameStop had some Black Kyurem and White Kyurem figures. So I got three Toy Pokémon capsules, and two of them contained the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo and White Kyurem. When I tried out White Kyurem in my copy of the game, I noticed that White Kyurem was a Disc-One Nuke. I mean, dammit, White Kyurem had 2,538 power, which is impossible to get this early in the game, and he managed to kick Luxray and Salamence right in the butt. And by kicking them right in the butt, I mean that he TOOK THEM OUT IN JUST ONE HIT! Anyway, the Toy Pokémon I got at GameStop will play a major role in the fanfic. So, with that said, Chapter 3.**

* * *

"So this is the place," I said. I was continuing my quest to get back to the Toy Shop when we came across a grassy area.

"That Chandelure… I'll bet he's run off somewhere," said Keldeo. "He's going to pay for lying to me."

"Well, let's get busy," I said. And so, we kicked the butts of the Grass-Type Pokémon. I even befriended some Toy Pokémon. But then, the alarm went off.

"What are you doing here?" boomed a voice. Then, I saw a snake Pokémon. A Pokémon called Serperior.

"I was just off to the Toy Shop," I replied.

"Well, I can't allow you to go any further," said Serperior. "If you want to move on, you'll have to get through me."

"Challenge accepted," I said.

And so, I unleashed every attack on Serperior until he was defeated. Sure, I had to use many strategies, but I made it through.

"H-How can I lose to a boy," asked a now shocked Serperior.

"Well, now that that is done, I can move on," I said. I moved on.

"Wait, Adam," said Serperior. "If you're going to the Toy Shop, let me come along."

"All right. Welcome to the team, Serperior," I said.

Suddenly, Keldeo looked up in surprise. "Adam, look up there," he said, pointing to the sky. I looked up, and I saw three capsules falling from the sky.

"What the heck is going on," I asked Keldeo.

"There are three capsules falling from the skies above," replied Keldeo.

"Well, I got to get ready for some surprises," I said. As each capsule hit the ground, I looked at them. I opened the first one. It contained a Pikachu. But the next one was no surprise. Inside was a Legendary Pokémon. It was some kind of Pokémon. As the Legendary Pokémon opened his eyes, he looked at me.

"So you were the hero the Pokémon were talking about," said the Legendary Pokémon.

"Who are you, anyway," asked Keldeo.

"I am Mewtwo, the Legendary Pokémon of Kanto," said the Legendary Pokémon. "I was searching for some kind of hero. He must be the hero I was looking for."

"_So that Mewtwo was searching for me,_" I thought.

"So, where are you headed," asked Mewtwo.

"To the Toy Shop," I replied.

"The Toy Shop, huh? Maybe I can help you get there."

"All right then. Welcome to the team, Mewtwo."

Then, the third capsule opened all by its own. Inside was a Pokémon that looked like it was fused with Reshiram and Kyurem.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am White Kyurem," said the other Legendary Pokémon. "Perhaps you can help me search for my brother?"

"Brother?" I wanted to know.

"My brother is Black Kyurem. I watched the entire thing when you dropped from the sky. He was the one that made the guy trip and lose the four capsules."

"So Chandelure is Black Kyurem's minion?"

"Yes, that's correct. Chandelure has to be reached, but before you can do that, you have to get through Salamence, Chandelure's minion. I can help. My amazing power can help you get through tough spots."

"All right. Welcome to the team, White Kyurem."

* * *

And so, the adventure continued. Mewtwo lead us to the location where Salamence is. But we were stopped by Electric-Types. Then, we noticed something strange.

"Why are there rockets," I asked Keldeo and Mewtwo.

"Chandelure put those rockets here to stop us from reaching Salamence," replied Keldeo.

"We must take them out," said Mewtwo.

And so, we took out the rockets and the Pokémon. Then, the alarm went off again.

"Hahaha! So, you have arrived," said the Pokémon that came crashing down. "I am Luxray, and I will defeat you."

"Uh, no," I replied.

"And why not," asked Luxray.

I pointed to White Kyurem, who was beside me.

"Oh no, that's not going to be good," said Luxray. And so, White Kyurem took out Luxray in one hit. "Well, drat. I'm defeated. All right, then, carry on," said Luxray.

* * *

Following Mewtwo took me to the place full of Dragon-Types. Luckily, I had White Kyurem by my side and sent out Mewtwo to help me. One by one, we defeated the Dragon-Types, until the alarm went off again. Salamence appeared.

"Haha! I am Salamence. I won't let you get through me!' roared Salamence Hahahaha-! Wait, what's that?" He pointed to White Kyurem.

"Oh, that's White Kyurem," I said.

"Oh no I'm doomed," said Salamence. And he was taken out. "Argh! I've been defeated," said Salamence. "All right, I'll let you pass. Oh, and take this crystal capsule with you." He gave me a crystal capsule.

"Thanks," I said. And so, the adventure continued with two new friends by my side.

* * *

**And that's all. After I beat Chandelure, I'll write more. Until next time, review if you want.**


End file.
